scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BadmininaIsEw/"Happiness and Sadness" Dream: 001
copy of my first dream journal entry Written:7/10/16, 2:42AM - 5:03AM I had a dream where I had two "personas". One was male and has a strong build. He likes espresso. The other was female and I believe had dirty blonde hair. She likes to watch people die. The dream starts out at my house sometime really late at night. My Uncle Keith and Aunt Nichole are playing with a child unknown to me. I begin acting strangely (rolling around in the wet front yard, acting like a premature child, etc.) This is still as "Nathan". Suddenly the "camera" cuts to the end of our road (1 block away), where a car is driving slowly. Then, the car explodes. I am no longer male and have long, dark, mudcaked hair. Keith and Nichole run up to me screaming: "What did you do?" Maybe this next bit was a completely different dream because now it is day. I'm walking up the road where the car would have turned to go up our road. I still have the dark hair because of the mud. The road is blocked off and people are protesting near the vehicles and blockade fences used to block off the road. Then a man steps forward and holds up a controller with a single, red button on it. This man is also me. He says something along the lines of a threat and, then presses the button. An explosion goes off in one of the vehicles. Another dream in this string of nightmares, but this one's less grim. It looks to be about sunset, and this one features an older version of the man (we'll just call him Happy). Happy begins explaining in a monologue that he has taken up eating healthier and exercise. While his monologue is playing, he is found drinking some sunset-colored coffee that he refers to as espresso in some back alleyway. He then says he doesn't have time to drink the coffee and leaves. Last dream, this one's short too, yet it was so intense I woke up. It's also the hardest to explain... Okay so older version of Happy and an older version of the girl are walking in an abandoned playground (we'll just call the girl Sad). They're being filmed by a woman with a microphone and a man with a camera. Happy and Sad are walking arm in arm and Sad wears a wedding ring. They're both in a joyful mood and have a friendly banter. They even briefly bring up Happy's "espresso addiction". Then things start getting harder to explain. They begin to morph into each other until the end product is half Happy, half Sad in one body. Then the two start doing the opposite of each other. Happy starts laughing at something Sad said earlier, and immediately Sad starts crying. Happy's hand goes down to hug the other half of the body, and Sad's hand goes up to cover her half of the face. They both begin laughing/crying harder until it reaches the point where Sad is sobbing and Happy is laughing like a mad man. And then I woke up. for reading thus far, I appreciate it. If you could help me figure out what this dream means by commenting, i'd really appreciate it. Category:Blog posts